


Late Valentine

by BackwardsReesa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, late valentines day, sherlock asks john, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsReesa/pseuds/BackwardsReesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally worked up the courage to ask John to be his Valentine. unfortunatly it is a few hours late....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Not only Sherlock is late....  
> I intended to post this yesterday, but I had to type it out on my laptop (damn my love for handwriting my stuff fist).   
> But anyways, here it is!

**Late Valentine**

 

“John!”

John Watson startled awake. He looked at the clock. 4:32. Brilliant.

Another shout finally got him out of his bed, stumbling down the stairs, still half asleep.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the living room, a wild look in his eyes. He fixed a point somewhere at the wall behind John, not even acknowledging his presence.

“What’s wrong, Sherlock?” John sounded more exhausted than angry. “Sherlock! Oh for fucks sake, I am going back to bed.” He turned but a cold hand appeared at his wrist and stopped him.

“John, I… I have to tell you something.”

“And that couldn’t have waited another two hours or so?”

Sherlock shook his head no and continued.

“John, you are the most important person in my life and I couldn’t live without you.” He stopped, suddenly seemed to be far away.

“I know. You are for me, too. You are my best friend, Sherlock. There is no need for you to make such a fuss about it.”

“No, you don’t _understand_!” He brought his hands up to his hair, ringing for words. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

“You haven’t slept in days, Sherlock, maybe you…”

“God, **John** , you are frustrating me! I-I am…” Suddenly he looked so helpless. John took a step closer to him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked again.

Sherlock whispered something, not more than a low mumble.

“Sorry, what?”

“I am… inlovewithyou.” He turned and went to the window, looking down at the dark street.

“Sherlock, you..?” John stood there, mouth agape. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“I am sorry, John, I really shouldn’t have bothered you. Please, feel free to go back to sleep now.” Sherlock stood there, unmoving, his hands clasped behind his back.

“No.”

“Please, John. Just spare us both further humiliation and go.”

John didn't move.

“Sherlock, could you… just turn around, please.”

Slowly, the man turned, gaze dropped to the floor. John stepped closer to his friend, carefully taking his hands.

“I-I feel the same, Sherlock. Have been for a while, now.” His voice went quieter with every word. “How couldn’t you deduce that, genius?”

Sherlock's look of surprise and shock slowly changed into a small smile.

“I did, actually. But I… I didn't know if you would want me, for real. And you always claimed to be ‘not gay’”

Now John was the one smiling.

“There are more things than straight and gay, you realize that? And of course I want you, why would I have stayed through all of your shit all this time if I hadn’t wanted you?”

“So you are-“

“Bisexual, yes. But I am not quite out of the closet, you know? But maybe that will change soon?”  
“You really want to try?” Sherlock just couldn’t believe that John, _his_ John, would want him.

John nodded. “And I would really like to start now.” He lifted his left hand to Sherlock's jaw, his thumb caressed his cheek.

“A-and… how?” John smiled at the little tremor in the detective's voice.

“We could start, I don’t know, with kissing maybe?”

Sherlock's breath hitched at that, but he leaned closer. The blogger moved, too, stopping only inches from Sherlock's mouth. Breathing him in, assuring himself, that this was what Sherlock wanted. He saw nervousness and excitement in the detective's eyes, but nothing more.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

When their lips met, it wasn’t even near a perfect kiss. Both of them were exhausted and it was the first time for Sherlock to kiss someone he really _liked_. They broke the kiss with giggles and leaned against each other for support.

“I could sleep standing. I should go back to sleep now.”

“Yes, I think I ought to sleep as well.”

“Uhm, alright then. Good night, Sherlock.”

Half way up the stairs he heard Sherlock calling his name again. He turned and his detective stood at the bottom of the staircase.

“I don’t… Could we… Could you… sleep in my bed, tonight?” His cheeks reddened. Well, John thought he saw a scarlet colour appear on the man's face, but he couldn’t be sure in the dark.

“Yeah, of course, Sherlock.” He slowly walked down the stairs and reached for Sherlock's hand. “Let’s go.”

 

 

~~~~

 

 

They laid in Sherlock's bed, not touching except of their enlaced fingers. John was nearly asleep when Sherlock spoke again.

“I wanted to do it yesterday, you know?”

“On Valentine’s Day?” John asked sleepily and turned to his side to look at Sherlock properly.

“Yes. I wanted you to be my… valentine.” He snorted. “I had a proper date planned out, but I just couldn’t work up the courage to ask you.”

“Yes.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, I want to be your valentine.”

“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it, John?”

“I will be your ‘late valentine’. Today is **our** Valentine’s Day, alright?”

Sherlock nodded and got closer to John, put his arms around John's waist and his head onto his shoulder. After a few minutes, his eyes fell close.

“My late valentine.” He murmured before falling asleep.

John followed soon after and smiled at _his_ detective.

 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and stucking with me till the end!  
> Please comment if you liked it or tell me what you didnt! 
> 
> I have to thank my Beta (and best friend) for reading over this little thingy late at night!


End file.
